Alistair Theirin
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name ' |Alistair Theirin |- |'Nicknames' |Ali |- |'Dragon Tongue Title' |Dārys Zaldrīzesānogar (The Dragon Blood King) |- | Homeland |Weisshaupt Fortress in the Southern Anderfels (though he was taken to Ferelden when he was just two months old, and lived there for virtually the whole of his life) |- |'Died' |1211 AD - In an arson attack upon the Great Palace of Elysium |- |'Occupation' |Grey Warden and King of Ferelden |- | Sigil | |- | Mottos | Defined By Our Enemies |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race ''' |Elendili (Half Elf) |- | '''Gender |Male |- | Height |6ft 2½in (1.82m) |- | Hair color |Brown |- | Eye color |Blue |- | Distinguishing Features |His fun loving, compassionate nature and his smooth voice |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, The King's Tongue (or Trade Tongue) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Maric Theirin - King of Ferelden *Fiona - Grand Enchanter and Former Grey Warden |- | Spouse(s) | Torani Storm - Queen of Elysium, Ealdor and Kementari (Earth Queen - or Queen of the 'Earth Elves') |- | Children | Seifa Theirin - Crown Princess of Ealdor and Queen of Ferelden Kieran , Son of Morrigan |- | Other Family Members | *Queen Rose Storm - Mother-in-Law *Prince Norin Storm Cade - Father-in-Law *King Cailan Theirin - Half Brother *Queen Anora Theirin - Sister-in-Law (married to Cailan) *Queen Rowan Theirin (nee Guerrin) - Step Mother *Arl Eamon Guerrin - 'Sort of' Paternal Uncle *Bann Teagan Guerrin - 'Sort of' Paternal Uncle *Moira Theirin, the Rebel Queen - Paternal Grandmother |} Alistair Theirin was a compassionate, playful and fun loving young man, hailing from Ferelden, who was part of an elite order known as the Grey Wardens. He was also part of a small team who helped to bring about the end of the Fifth Blight of Ferelden, and was named as a Hero thereafter. Personality and Traits Sweet, funny and cute, Alistair had a soft, gentle voice despite his rather rough appearance. He liked a bit of teasing to pass the time or bring humour to an awkward situation, and occasionally didn't mind being ordered about. However, he was very uncomfortable at the idea of taking the lead and being the one to do the ordering about, so was often more than happy to surrender to someone he deemed more worthy of leadership – including the newest recruits to the Grey Wardens, even if he was their superior. This discomfort at taking the lead was clearly displayed when he was asked to become Ferelden's king, after the Blight had been ended. As half-brother to King Cailain Theirin, Alistair was of royal blood and had as much claim to the throne - if not more so - than Cailan's widow Anora. Eventually, and very reluctantly, Alistair agreed to become king after the nobility voted for him during the landsmeet. He had Anora imprisoned so that she would not pose a threat during his reign, and went on to rule for a year after the Blight had ended, before finally his longing for the open road sent him off travelling once more, leaving his kingdom in the more than capable hands of Cailan's uncle, Arl Eamon Guerrin. Early Life Alistair believed his mother to have been a serving maid who died giving birth to him, as this was what he had been continually told, throughout his life. In reality, she was actually an Grey Warden elf from Orlais named Fiona. Fiona was a friend to Duncan, Alistair's future mentor, and was part of the small group whom his father Maric accompanied into the Deep Roads in order to find the Architect. It was during this adventure that his father made the decision to lift the banishment and allow the Grey Wardens to return to Ferelden, after two centuries of exile. During the trip, Fiona fell pregnant, but did not reveal to Maric that he was a father, until several months later. She and Duncan had returned to Weisshaupt Fortress, and Maric assumed he would never see them again - until Duncan was promoted to Warden Commander of Ferelden. He and Fiona returned to Denerim so that Fiona could leave her son with his father, making Maric promise never to reveal her true identity. She told Maric to tell her son that his mother was a 'serving girl'. Maric did not understand why, but went along with the request anyway, and Alistair was sent to Redcliff to be raised by Arl Eamon Guerrin, Maric's brother in law (brother to his late wife, Queen Rowan). However Eamon's wife, Arlessa Isolde, suspected the reason her husband took an interest in the welfare of a supposed 'servant's child' was that Alistair was Eamon's son. She therefore insisted the boy be sent away to the Chantry. Isolde's suspicions were unfounded, however, because it was soon revealed that Alistair was not Eamon's son, but King Maric's. Alistair was told about his father, but was never told who his mother was, because of Fiona's desire to protect him from the truth. It was much better to be the child of a Fereldan Human (even a serving girl), than it was to be the child of an Elf from Orlais (especially as Orlais and Ferelden were still not on peaceful terms just yet). Nobody else ever knew about his mother either, save for his father and Eamon. When he was ten years old, Isolde insisted that he be sent away, so he was sent to the Chantry and trained to become a Templar for many years - this being how he learned most of his skills. He was found to be ill-suited to a life of religious devotion, however, and when Duncan (friend of both his mother and his father) found him, Alistair had not yet taken his vows and was desperately unhappy. During a tourney held to honor the Grey Wardens, Duncan decided to recruit him. Alistair was not the most skilled fighter, and was bested by acclaimed templars such as Ser Eryhn, a woman who wielded a sword and shield with unequaled grace, Ser Talrew, leader of many victories against apostates and the chasind, and Ser Kalvin, one of the finest blades in Ferelden. Despite this, Duncan admired Alistair's character above the other templars present. Sensing that he had a good and loyal heart - that he'd inherited not just from his father, but his mother also - Duncan used the Right of Conscription to force the Chantry to hand Alistair over to the Grey Wardens before he took the sacramental vows. The Grand Cleric did not wish to let him go, but could not supersede the Right of Conscription. After Alistair had survived the joining ritual and become 'tainted', like all Grey Wardens, he discovered that for the first time in his life, he felt truly free. And he also felt like he actually belonged somewhere. The Wardens became his family. The Blight A few months later, the Fifth Blight was declared upon Ferelden and he and Duncan were called to Ostagar with the other Grey Wardens, under orders of King Cailan, Alistair's half brother. Whilst Alistair and the other Wardens remained in Cailan's camp, making preparations to fight the darkspawn, Duncan went off to recruit more members to their cause. He returned with Aedan Cousland, youngest son of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and the last living member of his family (or so everyone believed at the time). His family had been betrayed by Arl Howe and his men, and Aedan sought vengeance, but had agreed to put that vengeance aside for a moment to fight alongside the Wardens in the Blight. That evening, he took the joining ritual, supervised by Alistair and Duncan, and afterwards, he and Alistair were paired up to light the beacon and signal the attack, during the battle. Following Loghain's betrayal, however, Alistair and Aedan were the last of the Grey Wardens, and so with a push in the right direction from Flemeth, a witch of the wilds, the pair set about recruiting their own army to battle the Darkspawn, whilst also hiding from Loghain who had declared THEM traitors over the incident at Ostagar. After Loghain was dealt justice for his crimes and their allies recruited, Alistair and Aedan rallied the makeshift army to end the blight once and for all. Following the death of the Archdemon, Alistair was hailed a hero, along with the other surviving members of his party. They all parted ways to go about their separate lives - each companion now with a mission of his or her own. A year after the blight had ended, however, Alistair decided that he wanted to become a more active member within the Grey Wardens once more, and used his power and his status as King to help. Meeting Torani He personally went on the search for new recruits to join the Grey Wardens, to revive the order, and after leaving Ferelden, the first potential he stumbled across happened to be a young Princess, from the Elven Kingdom of Elysium....a young half-elf (like himself) who captured his heart from the moment he first set eyes upon her. It didn't take long for her to returned that interest, and a friendship sparked immediately, as he helped her to recover after a brutal battle in one of the cities of her Kingdom. Before the night was over, this friendship had begun to blossom into something more...whether intentional or not. By the end of the week, Alistair had fallen head-over-heels for the young princess who was ten years his junior. He joined her cause, and not only won her kingdom back for her, but won her heart as well. The pair had only known one another for six months when he proposed to her, and she accepted. On the eve of his proposal, however, assassins set the Grand Palace ablaze and Alistair was trapped in a room at the top of one of the towers. He was rescued in the early hours of the morning, but by then it was too late - he had been mortally wounded, and managed to hang on just long enough to marry Torani, before dying in her arms. In an Alternate Reality When Torani was transported to an alternate reality, along with some of her other friends and family, she came across alternate versions of herself, Alistair and Seifa. Whilst Alistair looked the same as she'd always remembered him, the alternate Torani and Seifa were different in both looks and personalities to their original counterparts. In this alternate reality, Alistair had met Torani at a much younger age and his daughter Seifa was born several years earlier, also. This meant that she was now a grown woman, and had grown up with the love of both her mother and her father to help guide her. Alistair had also escaped the fire that had originally killed him, and was living as the Prince of Elysium, happily married to Torani - effectively living the life she'd always dreamed of having with him, but had been so cruelly denied, back in her own world. Seeing him living happily with a woman who was her - but at the same time, not her - made Torani incredibly jealous and Alistair soon found himself breaking up a fight between his two wives. The original Torani tried to explain what was going on, and whilst her alternate self thought that she was delusional and insane, Alistair listened intently, finding that he actually believed she was telling the truth, even if he himself did not believe what she was trying to say. He informed her that he had decided to return home and reclaim his throne in Ferelden. Torani and Seifa intended to go with him, leaving their lives in Elysium far behind, so that Torani could become his Queen, whilst Seifa could join the Grey Warden Order. He agreed to put these plans on hold, however, in order to help the original Torani and her friends and family, to try and find a way home. Whilst doing so, Torani found herself falling in love with him all over again, and when she returned to her own reality, she was torn between her love for him and her love for Sir Gwaine. Gallery Ali3.jpg Ali6.jpg Ali19.jpg Ali20.jpg Ali60.jpg Ali66.jpg Ali53.jpg AliArmour.jpg AliArmour2.jpg 23 (1).jpg Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Royalty Alistair Theirin Category:Theirin Category:Second Generation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Thedas